Magia aficionada
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: No todas las historias de magos comienzan con una gran hazaña [Este fic es para el desafío random #2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]


**Magia aficionada**

DRAGON BALL © AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** No todas las historias de magos comienzan con una gran hazaña [Este fic es para el desafío random #2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]

 **Nota de la autora:** Por todos los cielos. Este reto venía como anillo al dedo a la historia de fantasía que venía escribiendo sobre Gohan y Videl. Solo tuve que ajustar algunas escenas y agregar las palabras correspondientes: cortinas, hechicería, burbuja, hazaña y sangre.

Confieso que parece que la trama da para más. En algún futuro puede que la amplie, pero si me extendía estaría creando un universo muy enorme y no quería crear huecos argumentales en mi propia obra.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Magia aficionada

«El Dragón World es un amplio mundo dominado por la magia. Cada habitante es capaz de realizarla a mayor o menor escala y aprender una especialidad que se manifiesta cuando se alcanza la edad adulta. Este ritual es muy importante para quienes aspiran usar la hechicería para servir al reino como Caballeros Magos, una orden especializada en defender el lema del reino: «Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad» de los males que pretendan perturbar la paz. Los Caballeros Magos van reclutando de pueblo en pueblo a sus integrantes y con mayor énfasis durante los festivales estacionales, donde dicen, se muestran los magos más poderosos gracias al cambio de estación.

Esta historia es sobre un par de magos que durante un Festival de la Cosecha en el pueblo Paoz casi destruyen al poblado por poseer una de las magias más poderosas: magia elemental»

—¡Apresúrate, Gohan! La luna está por alcanzar su punto máximo —exclamó una chica corriendo hacia el centro del pueblo.

—¡Sí, Videl! Ya voy —contestó el susodicho andando con torpeza, siguiendo sus pasos.

Gohan y Videl, dos muchachos que cumplían la mayoría de edad en el Festival de la Cosecha se dirigían hacia donde está construido la ofrenda hacia la Luna. Cuando el astro alcanzaba su punto máximo a la medianoche marcaba el cambio de estación de verano a otoño, el comienzo de la cosecha y el ritual de iniciación para magos llamado «Primum magicae».

Este acontecimiento definía cuán fuertes son como magos, que nivel de poder tendrían y si fueran capaces de alcanzar el mayor honor para un mago: ser un Caballero Mago. Como era de esperarse, representantes de distintos grupos (porque los Caballeros Magos trabajan dependiendo su especialidad) estaban presentes en el centro del pueblo esperando los anuncios del Gran Maestro, dirigente del pueblo debido a su sabiduría y poder, respecto a los nuevos magos.

—¿Qué magia crees que te toque, Gohan? Podrías ser cualquier cosa… —comentó Videl que arrastró a Gohan hacia el recinto para iniciados.

—No lo sé. Se que la familia de mi madre se especializa en magia de control. Pero de mi padre…—expresó, dudando. La familia de su padre era desconocida. Su fallecido bisabuelo Son Gohan, de quien recibió su nombre, lo había encontrado en medio del bosque cuando tenía unos tres años. Su bisabuelo tenía magia curativa, su padre poseía magia de cambio: se transformaba en un formidable mono—. Espero no tener algo muy complicado. Sabes que soy…

—Sí, eres bastante torpe para las cosas, Gohan. No me lo recuerdes —carcajeó la muchacha. Gohan era precavido, retraído y torpe. Videl era audaz, temeraria y valiente. Pero ambos eran inteligentes y muchos aspiraban a que fueran grandes magos—. Pero es no importa ahora, ¿verdad? Cuando obtengas tu magia cambiará mucho como vives. Incluso podrías tener novia.

—¡Videl, por favor! No digas esas cosas. Mi madre podría matarme —señalo, abrumado.

Videl carcajeó, acortando distancia entre ambos.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso no quieres tener novia…?

—No, no es eso. Es que... —dijo y se calló.

—¿Mmm…? Dime, Gohan. Somos amigos hace mucho tiempo.

Gohan sentía que estaba por ponerse carmesí como tomate. Su amiga estaba muy cerca. Demasiado.

—Me gusta alguien, pero no te lo diré —declaró para consternación de Videl. Esta frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme? —le preguntó—. ¿Acaso es alguna niña rica del pueblo?

—No. Sabes que no me fijo en ese tipo de niñas.

—¿Entonces…?

—Videl, no puedo decirte porque…

—¡La luna ha alcanzado su punto máximo!

Sacando a ambos muchachos de su burbuja de discusión, varios iniciados comenzaron a empujarse hacia el escenario donde el Gran Maestro dirigía unas palabras hacia todo el pueblo. Videl le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Gohan cuando este aprovechó el momento para huir y quedar entre los primeros para subir.

—Chispas. No puedo decirle a Videl que me gusta. Sería tirar por la borda muchos años de amistad —se reprendió a sí mismo por su cobardía y falta de atrevimiento. Él siempre había sido modelo de hijo, estudiante y niño perfecto. Nunca se había saltado de las reglas de forma escandalosa hasta que forjó su amistad con Videl en primaria. Ella era todo lo opuesto a él—. ¿Cómo podría querer de novio a un torpe?

Decaído por el hecho, Gohan no tomó noción que al estar la luna ya en su punto máximo, la medianoche había empezado. Ya tenía dieciocho años y sus poderes estaban recorriendo por su interior. Toda su magia se estaba impulsando como un dispositivo que iba a activarse en cuanto un impulso de sus sentimientos ocurriera.

El Gran Maestro lo instó a pasar. Mientras iba al centro, se percató que del otro extremo estaba subiendo su amiga con una mirada funesta hacia su persona. El joven tragó saliva y deseo que Kami-sama se lo consumiera entero o le proporcionará una magia de invisibilidad.

—¿Qué decir de Son Gohan y Videl Satán? Ambos jóvenes son los mejores que la academia ha tenido y…

Cubiertos por la voz explosiva del Gran Maestro, Videl jaló de la manga de lino de su amigo. Este la miro con una expresión de total terror. La chica insistió, mortificando sus ojos azules sobre él.

—Videl, por favor. Estamos a punto de revelar nuestra magia —imploró.

—¡No me importa! Dime quien te gusta o pateare tu trasero —gritó en un susurro.

—Videl…

—Gohan…

Este último comenzó a retroceder con prisa alzando sus brazos, Videl avanzaba hacia él con los puños apretados. Personas del público dejaron de prestar atención a las palabras del dirigente del pueblo y depositaron su atención en la trifulca entre ambos que, sin notarlo, activaron sus magias al grito de…

—¡Dime quien te gusta! —y Videl lanzó explosiones hacia atrás que cambiaron a llamas intensas.

—¡No! —Gohan, con los brazos alzados como si fuera un ladrón capturado, libero ondas heladas que se convirtieron una gran estructura de hielo. Un iceberg.

El asombro del público, así como del Gran Maestro, sacó a los magos elementales de su ensañamiento mutuo. Gohan aulló envuelto en pánico cuando observo el imponente iceberg que había generado que se movía por las calles del pueblo. Videl balbuceó aterrada cuando sus llamas se extendían por los tejados y se generaban cortinas de humo alrededor de todos.

—¡Hagan algo! —les regañó el Gran Maestro. Ambos magos lo miraron, apenados—. ¡Han activado sus magias gracias a sus emociones y ahora deben pararlas!

—¡Pero usted es el más poderoso aquí, Gran Maestro! —declaró Gohan con notable pánico sobre la situación. Sin saberlo, sus emociones incrementan el tamaño del iceberg—. ¡Ah, esa cosa está aumentando su tamaño!

—¡Ahora eres un mago de hielo, un mago elemental! En el futuro me superaras y serás incluso más poderoso. ¡Demuestra que la magia que recibiste por la obra de los dioses no es un desperdicio! —el Gran Maestro agitó su bastón y comenzó a alertar con una señal de humo que debían evacuar la zona—. ¡Vayamos al punto alto del pueblo y evitemos que haya sangre inocente derramada!

Varios obedecieron y comenzaron a resguardar a sus familias. Emisarios de grupos de Caballeros Magos se unieron a Gohan y Videl, esperando sus palabras. Los magos elementales estaban sin saber qué hacer.

—No puedo creer que el pueblo está amenazado por nuestra culpa —Gohan se sentía culpable. Era su falta de valor lo que había activado su magia de mala forma—. Videl, tienes que saberlo.

—¿Eh? —ella lo miró, atónita—. ¡No, Gohan no es necesario! Yo te insistí y mi magia se activó por mi impaciencia y cólera. No creo que haya recibido la magia adecuada —dijo, cabizbaja—. No merezco ser una maga elemental.

Su mirada dolida, sus ojos azules marcados por la pena. Gohan no podía permitirse que quien amaba sufriera. Debía consolarla.

—¡No, eso no es cierto! —aseguró, con voz firme—. Videl, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Tus valores y tu actitud son admirables. Serás mucho mejor maga elemental que yo —se señaló, apenado—. Mírame, ¿cómo puede ser que alguien tan torpe reciba una magia elemental tan imponente como la magia del hielo?

—¡Eres un idiota! —y ella lo pateó. Algunos emisarios jadearon, asombrados—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no mereces la magia de hielo? Gohan, eres uno de los jóvenes más aplicados y metódicos que he conocido. Si, eres un poco cauto e incompetente, ¡pero no hace menos a lo grandioso y hermoso que eres!

Las mejillas de Gohan inmediatamente se sonrojaron. Videl se alejó, avergonzada. Después hablarían de los sentimientos ya evidentes entre ambos.

«El Dragón World es un amplio mundo dominado por la magia. Cada habitante es capaz de realizarla a mayor o menor escala y aprender una especialidad que se manifiesta cuando se alcanza la edad adulta. Existen acontecimientos donde los magos tienen corriendo por su interior magias poderosas que se impulsan con los sentimientos más puros. Sean positivos o negativos, una mala activación podría generar un caos inmenso. El Gran Maestro de Hielo Gohan y la Maestra Maga de Fuego Videl tuvieron un inicio así.

El Gran Maestro de Hielo había generado un gran iceberg que asustó a su pueblo y la Maestra Maga unas intensas llamas. Ambos habían activado su magia a causa del amor mutuo que no se profesaban.

Fue una gran hazaña detener el desastre cuando apenas se estaban adaptando a sus magias elementales, sin embargo, al amanecer del Festival de la Cosecha, no había rastro de fuego ni hielo. Solo estaban dos magos elementales sonrientes y tomados de la mano, satisfechos de haber dicho sus profundos sentimientos por el otro.

Ese infortunio de cuando fueron iniciados será recordado para demostrarles a los aspirantes a Caballeros Magos que no todos los comienzos son espléndidos»

Pan cerró el libro sobre su regazo y observó a sus padres, sonriendo. Ella había usado su magia para espantar a sus compañeros de clase (Pan era un extraño caso de manifestación de magia a temprana edad. Además, poseía la magia de transformación de su abuelo Goku) Para hacerle entender lo que implicaba una magia poderosa, Gohan y Videl le mostraron que ellos también tuvieron un inicio en la magia con altibajos.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Papá, mamá —y los abrazó—. Gracias…

—Descuida, pequeña Pan. Siempre estaremos para guiarte y recordarte que la mayor fuerza de la magia son los sentimientos —le recordó Videl.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Pan. No lo olvides —dijo su padre para complementar a su madre.

Pan miró a su padre, confundida.

—Pero, papi. Tu magia de hielo es poderosa cuando estornudas también, ¿o no es así? —Videl comenzó a reír ante la acotación de hija. Gohan se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

Ahora eran magos poderosos y reconocidos, pero en esencia, seguían siendo Gohan y Videl.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

Mucho de este universo, así como sus conceptos, fueron tomados de series como Fairy Tail, Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y Black Cover. Nada complicado, pero para los interesados, les dejos las referencias.

La frase del reino que defienden los Caballeros Magos es la frase usada durante la revolución francesa de 1789.

Primun magicae significa primera magia. Estaría bien escrito en latín según el traductor.


End file.
